Kekasih Ku
by NinNeko-chan
Summary: Kashima diundang makan malam oleh ibu Hori-senpai. Kashima pun harus berdandan seperti layaknya seorang perempuan.


**Kekasih ku**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD dilupakan, garing, alur kecepetan**

 **Summary : Kashima diundang makan malam oleh ibu Hori-senpai. Kashima pun harus berdandan seperti layaknya seorang perempuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari mulai berlalu dengan mulus, hubungan antara Hori Masayuki dan Yuu Kashima pun juga tidak ada suatu halangan yang menerjang, mungkin untuk saat ini tidak ada tapi entah hari-hari kemudian.

Hori dan Kashima sudah menjalani hubungan selama 54 hari, dengan teliti Hori memberi tanda "love" di tanggal saat dia nembak Kashima. Dengan hubungan yang baru berusia hampir 2 bulan itu Hori pun hapal dengan kode-kode(?) dari Kashima, misal saat Kashima ingin dimanja, saat Kashima cemburu, saat Kashima laperrr. Walaupun begitu hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui hubungan antara Kashima Yuu dan Hori Masayuki, seperti Nozaki, Sakura, dan Mikoshiba.

.

.

.

"HORI MASAYUKI... apa-apan kau ini, kamarmu berantakan sekali.. cepat rapikan" ketenangan di hari minggu Hori Masayuki pun terganggu oleh amukan dari ibunya.

"Ini hari Minggu bu, biarkan aku tidur seharian. Aku lelah" Hori masih saja mlungker(?) di kasur dengan selimut masih membalutinya, seketika sang ibu pun langsung menggeret selimut itu dari sang anak tercintanya(wkwk)

"Cepat bereskan atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang dan makan malam hari ini,,, huahaha" ucap ibu Hori bagaikan iblis jahat

"Ba baik bu" dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam Hori langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung merapikan kasur kesayangannya 'Hari Minggu ku hancur sudah huwaaaa'

45 menit kemudian kamar Hori pun sudah layak dihuni manusia

"Nah kalau bersih begini kan enak" ibu Hori merasa menang

"fuhhh"

Mereka berdua duduk di bagian pinggir ranjang

"Ibu tanya, apa kamu punya pacar"

"HAH?"

"Jawab yang jujur"

Hori mulai gelagapan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya, dia ingin jujur tapi ia malu pada ibunya, dia inging berbohong tapi ia merasa bersalah pada kashima

"Hori Masayuki... cepat jawat pertanyaan ibu mu ini"

"Huffttt,, hmmm"

"Hah ? jawaban macam apa itu ?"

"Emmm pu pu punya bu"

"Fufufu sudah kuduga kau punya" ibu Hori merasa puas dengan jawaban dari sang anak

"Bagaimana pacarmu ? "

"HAH ? apanya yang bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya ? "

"Emmm..." Lagi-lagi Hori bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu

"Cepat... ibu sudah penasaran."

"Emmm... menurutku dia orangnya cantik, populer di kalangan para siswi di sekolah, salah satu bintang di klub drama, dan orangnya humoris" Jawab Hori dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

'Cantik ? populer di kalangan siswi di sekolah ? salah satu bintang di klub drama ? humoris ? wowwww jangan-jangan dia adalah seoang wanita feminim yang baik hati karena populer dan juga pasti seorang pemeran putri di klub drama. Fufufu, putra ku memang pemilih yang hebat. ' Batin ibu dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"kenapa bu ? kok melamun ?"

"Oke sudah aku putuskan, Minggu depan ajaklah pacar mu itu makan malam dirumah." Ucap ibu dengan semangat 45 berapi-api yang tak pernah padam.

"APAAAA ?"

"Ahh siapa nama pacarmu itu ?"

"Yuu, Kashima Yuu"

"Yuu, manis sekali namanya... Ibu tak sabar bertemu dengannya." Ibu keluar dari kamar dengan perasaaan yang sangat berbinar-binar dan meninggalkan Hori sendiri yang masih kebingunggan

.

.

.

Esoknya

.

.

.

Hori berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, dilihatnya banyak siswa siswi yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih berlalu lalang dihadapanya sambil berpegangan tangan. 'Apa saat aku bergandengan tangan dengan Kashima didepan umum akan dianggap sebagai pasangan homo ya ?' batin Hori bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar kaki Hori sudah melangkah menuju suatu kelas bertuliskan "2-G"

"Hori senpaiiiii~~" begitu melihat Hori didepan kelas, Kashima langsung berlari menuju tampat Hori

"Hori senpai kenapa ke kelasku ? kangen ya ? sini kuberi pelukan " Orang disekitar memandang risih pemandangan pelukan antara Hori dan Kashima yang bagaikan pasangan Homo.

"Kashima, lepaskan pelukan mu" semburat merah tipis terpancar diwajah sangar Hori, Kashima yang melihatnya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak "Wahaha wajah senpai merah"

"Diam Kashima, melihat mu seperti ini rasanya berbahaya membicarakan itu disini. Baiklah temui aku di atap sekolah nanti pulang sekolah" Hori langsung meniggalkan Kashima yang masih kebingungan

"ini itu ? maksud senpai apaan sih ?"

"Kashima kenapa kau bicara sendiri ?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai orange dengan kedua pita menghiasinya tiba-tiba muncul

"WAAAA..." dengan kemunculan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat sang pangeran sekolah itu kaget tak karuan.

"Kashima, aku manusia bukan setan" Sakura kesal dengan reaksi Kashima terhadapnya

"Ma maaf Sakura-chan, eh Sakura-chan kau tau tidak ?"

"Tidak"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku. Aku diajak kencan Hori-senpai nanti pulang sekolah lho..." ucap Kashima kegirangan.

"Eh benarkah ? dimana ?"

"Atap sekolah"

"Cuma di atap sekolah -_- ? huh gak seru"

"Tak apa kan, yang peting aku dan Hori-senpai bisa berduaan"

" Besok ceritakan ya apa yang kamu lakuin sama senpai" ucap Sakura kegirangan

"Ah aku juga ingin dengar cerita itu untuk refrensi komik ku" Tiba-tiba Nozaki muncul dengan membawa buku catatan

"Pergi kau Nozaki" satu tendangan dari Kashima membuat Nozaki hilang entah kemana

"Nozaki-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku" Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Kashima "Ah Kashima, jangan bertindak macam-macam dengan senpai ya" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan membuat Kashima menjadi pusat perhatian

"Sialan kau Sakura"

.

.

Pulang sekolah

.

.

Kashima menpakan kaki setapak demi setapak menuju atap sekolah, dilihatnya tubuh pendek berambut coklat acak-acakan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang "WAAAA SENPAAIIII" Kashima mengkageti Hori dari belakang, Hori yang tidak kaget karena sudah kebal dengan yang dilakukan Kashima ini.

"Kau lama sekali Kashima"

"Maaf senpei, tapi sepertinya senpai yang terlalu cepat. Ah tapi itu tak penting, yang lebih penting sekarang apa yang akan senpai bicarakan padaku yang sepertinya rahasia itu ?"

"Wah kau penasaran ya, Kashima ?" Tangan hori membelai pipi Kahima lembut, wajah Kashima mulai memanas dengan perlakuan senpainya

"Sen senpai, ja jangan-jangan senpai memanggil ku disini untuk melakukan 'itu' " Wajah dan leher Kashima merah padam

"BODOH, aku tak semesum itu" akhirnya sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Kashima. Wajah Kashima yang sudah sangat merah itu membuat Hori ingin menciumnya, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu dan ingin kembali ke topik pembicaraan

"Duduk saja dulu Kashima, gak enak kalau ngobrol sambil berdiri."

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan pada ku ?"

"Emmmm bagaimana ceritanya ya ? emmmm... ibu ku mengundang mu makan malam di rumah Minggu depan. Kamu bisakan ? dan harus bisa"

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"APPAAAAA ? MAKAN MALAM DIRUMAH SENPAI ? AKU MAU SENPAI AKU MAU" Tak disangka-sangka, Hori pikir Kashima akan menolak ajakan nya itu tapi malah menerimanya dengan semangat.

"Oke Kashima oke Kashima, sekarang kita ke inti permasalahannya"

"AKU MAU SENPAI, AKU MAU"

"Iya iya aku tau kau mau. Tapi aku punya permintaan"

"Apaa ? apapun permintaan nya akan kuturuti"

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu Minggu depan berdandanlah seperti layaknya seorang perempuan"

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

"Baik senpai, aku akan meminjam gaun milik Sakura-chan atau Yuzuki-chan" ucap Kashima masih dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar

"Terimakasih Kashima" Tanpa pikir panjang Hori langsung mencium punggung tangan Kashima dan sukses membuat pemilik punggung tangan itu langsung merah wajahnya

"Sa sama-sama senpai"

Hori amat sangat bahagia karena Kashima mau berdandan seperti perempuan atas permintaannya sendiri.

"Nah, ayo pulang Kashima" Hori menggandeng tangan Kashima untuk pulang bersama..

 **Bersambung~**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? apakah Kashima Yuu bisa menjadi seorang wanita ? apakah ibu Hori-senpai merestui hubungan mereka berdua ? Author sendiri pun tak tau jawabannya haha xD... Nantikan chapter 2 nya...**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca**


End file.
